


Retirement, Boyfriends, and Sex, oh my!

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan suspects Mike’s cheating on him with that skater guy, and goes to JR to ask what’s up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement, Boyfriends, and Sex, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sort of intentionally cracky.

JR awoke from a nice long nap to the sound of a fist pounding on his hotel room door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes we went to answer it. There standing on the other side is a man he immediately recognizes. He blinks in surprise. Ryan Lochte? 

“Yes?” he asks. 

“Umm.. You’re JR?” the man, seriously is this Ryan Lochte?, asks.

“Yes,” JR replies. 

“You’re Apolo’s boyfriend?” the man continues. JR’s eyes go wide, and he yanks the bigger man inside by the wrist, slamming the door closed behind them. 

“What the hell? Be careful what you say in a public hallway!” he growls, looking through the peephole to see if anyone was nearby. The other man rolls his eyes. 

“So?” he asks. “Are you the guy who’s fucking Apolo or not? Or I guess it would be the other way around, right? He’d be the guy fucking you? Since he’s like bigger? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to work?” he asks. JR frowns at him in confusion. 

“Yes, I’m Apolo’s boyfriend, and if you must know I’m actually an inch and a half taller than he is, so your reasoning is flawed,” JR leans back against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be back at the pool? Or doing an interview or something?” he asks. Ryan frowns. 

“I’m Ryan Lochte,” he says, finally introducing himself. “And I think your boyfriend and my boyfriend are fucking around on us.” 

He definitely has JR’s attention now. 

 

“So why do you think Apolo and Mike are cheating on us?” JR asks. They’re sprawled out on the couch in Apolo and JR’s shared hotel room. They’d raided the mini-bar for snacks, (it was all going to be charged to Apolo’s credit card but JR’s not in the mood to feel guilty about that just now) and are debating whether or not their boyfriends were really scumbags. 

“Look, all I know is Mike’s been acting really weird. And every other time I talk to him he mentions talking to Apolo or seeing Apolo. Like practically every fucking time!” Ryan says, emptying out the dregs of a 10 dollar bag of peanuts into his mouth and chewing. JR slumps back against the far corner. 

“Apolo’s been really busy while we’ve been here. He’s been working long nights, going to parties, getting back late. I figured he was just doing his job. You know filming the TV spots, interviewing people, making contacts. It’s who he is. I didn’t think he’d been fucking around. That’s just so not like him!” he says, standing up off the couch to retrieve his cellphone from the nightstand. He text messages Apolo, asking where he is. 

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks. JR tells him. 

“He’s never lied to me. Hopefully he won’t now.” A few seconds later his phone lights up, and JR sinks down to sit beside Ryan on the couch. “He’s with Michael.” 

“Well this sucks,” Ryan says handing over a bar of 20 dollar chocolate. JR rips the wrapper open without saying a word. 

 

“So what did you mean earlier? About how sex works between guys?” JR asks. They’re sprawled across the bed, heads together in the center, legs hanging off opposite sides of the mattress. Ryan shrugs, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. 

“I figure that’s how every relationship was. The taller guy got to top. That’s how it is with me and Mike,” he explains. JR turns to look at him, astonishment covering his face. 

“You’ve never topped him?” he asks. Ryan shakes his head. 

“Nope. He’s bigger than me,” he shrugs again. JR lets out a bark of laughter. 

“That’s a stupid reason not too! Look some guys try and justify that stuff. But it’s all bullshit. Like, I’m taller than Apolo, but he’s got more muscle than me, he weighs more. So technically which one of us is ‘bigger’?” he asks. Ryan stares at him looking vaguely confused. JR waves it away. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. Some guys are just weird about bottoming. Some will actually say that the older guy should be the top. I didn’t let Apolo get away with that shit. If he was going to have free access to my ass I wanted free access to his in return. He got used to it. Now he really likes it. I let him have it his way like 75% of the time. But man, the other 25%? He’s a total whore for it!” JR explains. Ryan stares at him in rapt fascination. 

“Really?” he asks. “The age thing works? Because I got like 11 months on Michael!” he says. 

 

“Why are we just sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves?” JR asks. They’ve moved back to the living room, and ordered ice cream from room service. “We’re adults. We’re in adult relationships. Why are we just letting our boyfriends get away with cheating on us?” JR asks, licking hot fudge off his spoon. 

“I guess we could confront them?” Ryan says. JR stands up reaching for his phone again. He texts Apolo again, somewhat surprised by the immediate response. 

“He’s still with Michael. They’re at his hotel. I thought you guys were staying in the dorms?” he asks Ryan. Ryan shrugs.

“They moved us out of the dorms as soon as we were done competing. Put us in a hotel. I guess they didn’t want us getting into trouble in the village once they let us off our leashes.” JR nods in understanding. 

“Well come on, we’re going to go confront them!” JR says. 

”OK. But I don’t want you to be like mad at me if I punch your boyfriend in the nose,” Ryan warns heading for the door. 

“Only if you won’t be mad at me if I knee Michael in the balls,” JR offers. 

They shake on it. 

 

Ryan uses his key to unlock his and Michael’s hotel room, and they open the door expecting to find the living room empty and Michael and Apolo mid romp back in the bedroom. Instead they find the two of them bundled up in blankets, eating junk food in front of the TV like a couple of teenage girls. That the scene is frighteningly close to the one they’d just left, does not occur to them. Only the strangeness of the tableau before them registers. There are empty candy bar wrappers, chip bags, the required subway sandwich papers strewn across the floor, and oversized bowls of ice cream half melted in their laps. But the guilty expressions on their faces are all too expected. 

“You’re cheating on me!?” Ryan cries. JR snickers, shaking his head. Mike jumps off the couch, blanket falling away to show ratty old sweats that don’t quite reach his wrists or ankles. Ryan’s, JR presumes. 

“No! I would never do that, Ry!” Michael replies, grabbing Ryan by the hips and pulling him into his body. JR rolls his eyes, stepping around the embracing couple to flop down next to Apolo. 

“What the hell, Apolo?” he asks quietly. Apolo grins sheepishly. 

“He’s not taking retirement too well. He needed to talk. Wanted advice on how to deal with being retired when your boyfriend is still in the game. I sort of have experience in that area,” Apolo explains. JR snickers in amusement and the two turn to watch Ryan and Michael. Ryan is glaring, arms crossed over his chest, and a pout on his lips. Michael stands close, talking quietly, trying to explain. “What’s up with you and Ryan?” Apolo asks, not taking his eyes off the fight going on in front of them. JR presses closer to his side, and Apolo’s arms folds around him without a second thought. 

“He came to the hotel. Wanted to know if my boyfriend was fucking his boyfriend,” JR explains. Apolo lets out a snort of laughter. 

“Not likely. I get the feeling Michael doesn’t bottom too often,” Apolo says quietly, looking away from where Michael had managed to wiggle his arms around Ryan’s waist, to look at JR. “Hi,” he says. And JR’s focus instantly goes to Apolo. Oh.

“Hi,” he replies, pressing closer, and turning into Apolo’s body. He leans forward pressing his lips to the line of Apolo’s jaw. “I think that’s part of the problem,” JR explains, kissing up the side of Apolo’s face to meet his mouth. Apolo pulls him closer, tugging him to straddle his lap. 

“Do tell,” he prods, letting his hands wander up under the front of JR’s t-shirt. JR grins. 

 

“We have to find some way to help them,” Apolo says, dragging the tip of his nose down the side of JR’s neck. JR pulls back. 

“Yeah? I have an idea about that,” he says with a grin. “Just go with it. You’ll enjoy it. You usually do.” 

 

Michael is just managing to get through to Ryan when the first moaning groan distracts them both, and together they turn to the couch, where JR has Apolo half undressed and already a little delirious. 

“Oh, that’s hot,” Ryan mutters. Michael turns to stare at him. 

“Hot? Five minutes ago he was a no-good-spandex-wearing-hussy!” he objects. Ryan shrugs his shoulders, eyes focused on the two bodies entwined on their hotel room couch. 

“Dude, opinions change. That is fucking hot!” Ryan replies, pointing back at the couple before them. Michael turns back to look, and ok it is hot. JR has Apolo down to his jeans and boxers, chest already flushed, and mouth raw from enthusiastic kisses. They watch as he sits back unbuckling Apolo’s pants and yanking them down off his hips, dragging his underwear with them. And oh, Apolo’s hard. Really hard. Ryan reaches over to cup Michael’s cock through his thin sweatpants and grins in anticipation. “This is too good to miss!” he argues, grabbing Michael by the waist of his sweats and tugging him to the other couch, positioned parallel to the first. He yanks Michael’s pants down in one fast move, and then shoves him down to sit bare-assed on the couch. Michael stares up at Ryan in shocked wonder. This is new. And he kind of likes it. 

 

By the time Ryan thinks to look over at the two speed skaters on the opposite couch, they’re both naked and JR has Apolo flipped over on his stomach, with two fingers moving in and out of his ass at a steady rate. And JR was right, Apolo does appear to be really enjoying himself. If the flushed face, slack jaw, and continuous moaning are any indication. 

Michael picks his head up from where’s he’s had his mouth attached to Ryan’s neck, and looks dazedly over at the display happening across from them. Ryan pants, rocking his hips into Michael’s as they watch Apolo cry out and push his ass back onto JR’s hand. 

“Please, J!” he whines. “Fuck me. Just do it!” he orders. 

“Always so bossy,” JR teases. He looks up and over and grins at Ryan, even while he’s pulling his fingers free of Apolo’s body. “Told you so! The biggest tops,” he stops to groan as he starts to push his dick inside, “make the best bottoms,” he finishes. He presses forward until his hips are flush to Apolo’s and Apolo lets out a keening groan, pushing his hips back in a short sharp thrust that makes the couch creak. “Easy,” JR hisses, his body curving over Apolo’s back so he can kiss his shoulder. 

Ryan whines a little turning back to Michael. 

“Dude, do you trust me?” he asks. Michael blinks at him. 

“Yeah…” Mike immediately replies. But the crazy smile that overtakes Ryan’s face has him questioning his quick decision. “Why?” 

 

10 minutes later Michael is bent over the side of the couch, ass in the air, and hands gripping the seat cushions like they’re a lifeline. 

“Oh! Fuck, Ryan!” he moans, when he feels Ryan’s fingers twist just right inside him. JR laughs. He leans against the back of the couch, naked and supervising. 

“Good. Now add another,” JR instructs. Ryan pushes in a third thick digit, and Michael pushes back against them, out of his mind with want. “See, not that difficult, huh?” JR asks. Ryan just grins and twists his fingers to bump Michael’s prostate. The resulting wail has Ryan throwing back his head in glee. 

“Jeah! Jeah! Jeah!” he chants. JR raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. 

“What exactly makes you the appropriate instructor for this situation?” Apolo asks. He’s propped up on one elbow, watching the scene playing out before him with amusement and wonder, sweat still drying on his skin. JR looks over at him. 

“Oh you’ve finally regained the ability to speak again? And so soon, too,” JR says, standing up straight, and making his way back around the living room to stand over Apolo on the couch. Apolo stares up at him with wide dilated eyes. “I’ll have to try harder next time,” JR says with a wicked grin that has Apolo getting hard again. 

“Umm.. JR?” Ryan says. JR turns to look. “I think he’s ready.” JR watches Michael, sees the open desperate look on his face, the way his hands are clenching the pillows beneath him, and how his hips are moving rhythmically back into Ryan’s hand with a near painful intensity. 

“Oh he’s ready. Go on then,” he encourages absently, turning back to Apolo, who’s sitting up and looking at him with undisguised want. 

 

It’s an hour before they’re all to be found spread out across the suite in various states of consciousness. Michael’s still whimpering where he’s curled up on the couch. Ryan on the floor reclining next to it, reaches up with one hand to pat his boyfriend’s shoulder kindly. 

“Mike, we gotta do it that way like a lot,” Ryan says hoarsely. 

“Jeah,” Mike whispers in agreement, smiling dazedly. 

 

“So,” JR says, as they’re drying off after their shower. They’re preparing to head back to their own hotel room. “You never told me what exactly the two of you were talking about all day?” he asks. Apolo shrugs. 

“I told you. Retirement, boyfriends, sex. You name it we talked about it,” Apolo explains, watching JR toweling dry his hair. “But mostly it was boyfriends and sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to devon_carrots who requested Ohski/Phlochte at the ficathon.


End file.
